


problem

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance, Secret Relationship, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Jubal loves and hates what Kristen is wearing
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	problem

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 Drabble/icon challenge “love and hate”

Objectively, Jubal can honestly say he loves what Kristen is wearing. 

The dress could have been made for her, hugging her curves, short skirt showing off her toned legs, silver material doing amazing things to her skin. Her heels are high, her makeup flawless, her hair loose and curled.

If her walk through the bullpen is anything to go by, she’ll turn heads wherever she goes. 

And that’s the problem. 

Because Jubal loves what she’s wearing, hates why she’s wearing it, hates this op, the danger she’s in. 

All he can do is watch and right now that’s not enough.


End file.
